Lack Of Sleep Induced Crappy Fluffy Fanfiction!
by XxShukketsuYume
Summary: This is all just my fluff fanfiction from Jakotsu and Bankotsu! XD Most of them are one shots, but chapters one through three are all one fic. This is just what I do when I get really bored and it's late at night. So enjoy. If you don't like yaoi, then do
1. Now, where to cut, where to cut?

**Title**: Lack Of Sleep Induced Crappy Fluffy Fanfiction!!!  
**Author**: Pengwinn  
**Summary**: I'm sleepy…but I'm too lazy to go to bed…and I'm bored out of my mind…so I'm writing fan fiction to torture your pathetic souls! ; I luuuuuuurve you!  
**Author's Notes**: Don't read this! It's crap! Run while you still can! ::Runs in fear:  
**Disclaimers**: Well, I'm putting it on here...Do you _think_ I own it?  
  
"I swear, you homo-erotic, cross-dressing, make-up wearing-"  
  
"Oh stop, Inu! You're making me blush!" Jakotsu squealed, licking his sword with pleasure. He smiled.  
  
"They're not compliments! They're INSULTS!" The dog-demon shouted. He growled, trying to break free from the binds that Jakotsu had set on him. The poor inu was tied to a tree, nice and tightly, and Jakotsu was pacing back and forth in front of it.  
  
"Now. What should I do with you?" Jakotsu asked himself, tapping his temple as though hitting his own head hard enough could make a brilliant idea come to him. Inu-Yasha growled again.  
  
"I swear on my father's grave, if I ever get loose-"  
  
"You shouldn't swear on people's graves. They might get upset." Jakotsu teased, walking over and tsking Inu-Yasah. "What did I tell you about upsetting your dead relatives?"  
  
"You didn't tell me anything!" He exclaimed. "You don't even know if my father's dead!"  
  
"Looks like I'll have to punish you." Jakotsu sighed wistfully. "Now, now, where to cut, where to cut?"  
  
"What do you mean where to _**CUT**_?!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "You ain't cutting _**ANYWHERE**_!"  
  
Jakotsu sighed. "That's what _you_ think." He smiled sadistically and cut the inu's exposed stomach, just slicing it a little bit. The crimson red blood that slowly dripped out of the cut made his mouth water. He licked his lips seductively and smiled. "I know exactly where to bring you."  
  
_**An interesting twenty-five minuet walk, (or drag, in this case, for poor, poor Inu-Yasha….XD)**  
_  
Jakotsu stopped them in front of the Schichinin-tai's current _'home'_, a _lovely_ little shack on the corner of a particularly _lovely_ little lake, with lots of surrounding trees and just general forest. He smirked.  
  
The rest of the group was out training for the day, and tonight was the new moon. Inu-Yasha would be human, and Jakotsu would be alone with him at last. He sighed, dragging the inu into the cabin, nearly ramming his head into the wall in the process.  
  
"Whoops." Jakotsu said, smiling. "Well, looks like no one's here. Goody goody."  
  
"Oh yeah, just peachy **freakin'** keen." Inu-Yasha said sarcastically. "Because all _I_ want is time alone with _YOU_, Jakotsu."  
  
"Really?!" Jakotsu squealed excitedly. "Maybe I won't have to tie you up!"  
  
"Of course I don't-" Inu-Yasha pasued, hearing the rest of Jakotsu's sentence. "I mean I-"

"Oh, that's sad. Well, tying you up is just as fun!"  
  
"Oh great." Inu-Yasha muttered.  
  
In no time at all, Jakotsu had Inu-Yasha's hands tied behind his back, and he was tied to the bed, in an awkward position. He squealed with pleasure and straddled the dog-demon.  
  
"So…how long does it take for you to transform?" He queried.  
  
"A while." Inu-Yasha snapped. "A reeeeeeeal long while."

TBC

)(So uh…yeah, that's my fic so far. I have more planned, I swear…I don't know if I'm going to write more of it, though…depends on if it's any good. ::cough cough:: review…::cough cough:: I swear, this will somehow turn into a Jakotsu/Bankotsu fic. I swear it.)( 


	2. I'm too young for this

Bankotsu groaned, lifting Banryuu, but bringing it down again slowly. "I'm too young to feel like this." He muttered, sheathing the sword tiredly. He sighed and began walking back to the shack, deciding that a nice little nap would rest him up sufficiently.  
  
Usually it was difficult for the leader of the Shichinin-tai to take naps, what with the whole lot of them around. Renkotsu could not stop fighting with Jakotsu. The two were always at each others' throats, and Bankotsu was constantly having to break up fights. But today, fortunately, he'd sent the entire Shichinin-tai out training. No one would be home for another day and a half.  
  
"Sleep." He moaned, advancing on the shack with more zeal. He pushed open the door and was about to plop onto the makeshift mattress/bed in the corner when he found it _occupied_. "Jakotsu, what in the SEVEN HELLS is going on here!?"  
  
"Oh! Aniki!" Jakotsu squealed, looking up. Bankotsu nearly growled with anger.  
  
Not only was Jakotsu _inside_, instead of being _out_ **_training_** like he was _**told**_, he had dragged Inu-Yasha home with him, and was sitting on _**his**_ bed, straddling him, licking blood off of his cheek. He looked at Bankotsu innocently, twirling a strand of black hair around his finger tip slowly. Bankotsu was not impressed.  
  
"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be out training."  
  
"Hai, but so are you, ne?"  
  
"_I'm_ the leader. _I_ can do whatever _I_ damn well please." Bankotsu snapped. "However, _you_ are _NOT_ the leader. And you can _NOT_ do whatever you damn well _PLEASE_. Understand?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why is this half-breed in _my_ shack?"  
  
"Oo-Aniki, it's the new moon tonight…and I found him…"  
  
"You mean you stole me!" Inu-Yasha growled, trying to wiggle free from Jaktosu's grip.  
  
"Puppy, stay." Jakotsu ordered, bopping him on the nose.  
  
"Jakotsu."  
  
"Hai?"

"Why is he in my shack?" Bankotsu queried again, feeling frustrated. All he'd wanted was to go home and take a nap. A nice, peaceful, harmless, nap.  
  
Now he was dealing with Jakotsu, who was supposed to be out training, and a half-breed bastard who he was supposed to kill. He rubbed his temples, the small headache he'd noticed earlier reaching a higher level of annoyance.  
  
"Well, I went and nabbed him, it's true…but I thought that you'd be proud of me, Aniki."  
  
"Proud of you?" Bankotsu looked at the older man, quirking an eyebrow. "I told you to go out training, and find you here, straddling a dog-demon who you're supposed to have killed already! Why would I be _**PROUD**_?"  
  
"Don't get mad, Aniki!" Jakotsu squealed. Bankotsu winced.  
  
"Quiet down, Jakotsu. I'm not mad. I'm _annoyed_. Let him go."  
  
"Can't I play with him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Bankotsu!!!!" Jakotsu whined.  
  
"I'll tell you what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Next New Moon, _I'll_ go get him _for_ you."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Hey! No you don't! I get a say in this, you know!" Inu-Yasha yelped, still being straddled by Jakotsu, and unable to move. Bankotsu sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Inu, if you keep getting nabbed by Jakotsu, over, and over, and over again, I'm sure _I_ can grab you at least once." He nodded to Jakotsu. "Let him go."  
  
"Oh, but Aniki, I just-"  
  
"Let him go, Jakotsu."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Jakotsu did as told and got off the dog-demon, untying him and letting him leave. Inu-Yasha left as quickly as possible.

)(Well, there you have it. Another chapter. Review, ne?)(


	3. The darker shades of blood taste best

Jakotsu stared at his leader, unsure of what he was supposed to do. The inu had run off, and he was still sitting on the bed, in a very provocative position, twirling a piece of black hair around his finger. Bankotsu was leaning against the wall, Banryuu hanging limply at his side, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy.  
  
"Aniki?"  
  
Bankotsu's eyes opened slowly, and he murmured. "Yes Jakotsu?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm tired." He sighed, putting Banryuu down in it's usual place and slowly advancing towards the make-shift bed. Each movement looked like it was painful for the younger man, and Jakotsu felt a pang of guilt and sympathy.  
  
"Why don't you lay down, then?"  
  
"You're on the bed, Jakotsu." Bankotsu teased.  
  
"Is that a problem, Aniki?" Jakotsu asked, somewhat offended. He moved over, making room for his leader, and getting out of the provocative position. _Aniki isn't in the mood for that sort of thing tonight_. Jakotsu thought. _It doesn't matter that _I_ am_. _**Extremely.**_  
  
"No." He chuckled, sitting down lightly on the mattress next to him. Jakotsu pushed away a strand of the older man's bangs, smiling weakly.  
  
"Why are you so tired, Aniki?"  
  
"I don't know." The older man shrugged, leaning back against the wall, resting his head on the window pane and closing his eyes. Jakotsu smiled.  
  
"Get some rest Aniki." He said, patting his head. "Lay down and sleep."  
  
"Ah, but Jaky-chan, I know there's something on your mind. What is it?" His eyes didn't open, but he turned to face Jakotsu anyway, and the bourei could tell that his leader, if his eyes had been open, would be giving him a very concerned look.  
  
"It's nothing important." Jakotsu said, trying to keep himself from sighing dramatically as usual. However, Bankotsu wasn't a moron, nor was he in the mood to be treated as such. He opened his eyes and stared at Jakotsu, a concerned, and agitated look drawing out the best and worst in his features.  
  
"You're a horrible liar, and you're even worse at hiding your dramatic sighs. What is it?" Bankotsu repeated, moving closer to Jakotsu, moving back a stray piece of hair and lightly touching his cheek. Jakotsu closed his eyes longingly and sighed. Bankotsu chuckled. "Nothing, eh?"  
  
"It's really nothing, Aniki, I swear…" Jakotsu stammered, looking away from the younger man, blushing a deep crimson. His breathing was getting quicker, he noted. He hoped Bankotsu hadn't noticed.  
  
"That inu was bleeding a bit, wasn't he?" Bankotsu mused out loud. "Mmmm…I bet it tasted reeeeeeal good."  
  
Jakotsu groaned, but stuttered, trying to hide it. "I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered.  
  
"Mmmmm…that was a deep shade of red that inu was bleeding, wasn't it? Don't the darker shades of blood taste better?" He smiled, and he wrapped his arms around Jakotsu, softly breathing into his ear. His cheek was pressed against Jakotsu's neck, causing the older man severe discomfort.  
  
"You should get some re-rest, A-Aniki." He stammered once more, trying to stile a moan as Bankotsu nibbled at his ear lobe.  
  
"Are you feeling a bit…twitchy, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu teased. He lightly kissed Jakotsu's neck, and the moan wasn't even close to being stifled. Bankotsu laughed.  
  
"Aniki, stop it and get some rest!" Jakotsu shouted, turning around to face him and putting his hands on his hips. His angry expression was met with a seductive one, which was accompanied by a very deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Once Bankotsu had Jakotsu good and pinned, straddled, he laughed again as he started slowly removing Jakotsu's clothing. "What if I don't want to?" He whispered in Jakotsu's ear, kissing the place where the ear and the neck met. Jakotsu whined.  
  
"But Bankotsu, you really should get some rest if you're that tired…"  
  
"It's not fair of me to let you get all riled up and then take away your fun. I know how you get. Wear me out good, and then we can take a nap together." Bankotsu smiled, leaning in for another kiss. This one was met with much more enthusiasm, as the leader had finally convinced the older man that it was alright.  
  
Jakotsu broke the lip lock momentarily, flipping them over so he was straddling Bankotsu. "Mmmm…"He chuckled, taking off some of Bankotsu's clothing this time. "Won't the others be a bit confused…disgusted…and concerned when they find us laying in bed together when they get back?"  
  
"Oh, we'll deal with that when the time comes, now won't we?" Bankotsu said, laughing and pulled the bourei down on him for another deep kiss.

)(Uh...yeah. Fin, I guess? Sequel, mebbe, but that's all the fluff you're getting out of me for the moment. Gomen!

Signed

Youre faithful fanfic author

Pengwinn)(


	4. Random Pointless Fluff!

Author's Notes: I've found that when I feel like writing crappy, one-shot, cute, fluffy fics, it's good to do Jak/Ban ficcies. So here it is.  
  
'Fuck him.' Bankotsu thought angrily. He usually tried to keep his temper in check, but every once in a while, it got a bit difficult. And every once in a while, the person who made his temper go off of the short leash he'd tied for it was Renkotsu.

Renkotsu always said things about whether or not Bankotsu was being a good leader. He was always criticizing him. 'Damn it, I'm doing the best job I know how to do!' He thought irritably. He punched a tree in anger, taking out Banryuu and slicing a large chunk out of the tree's bark.

"What did the tree do to you?" Bankotsu turned sharply at the sudden voice. He growled besides himself. He should've heard the person coming. When he saw who it was, he sighed with relief.

"Jakotsu." He said, smiling. He looked at the tree he'd just attacked, and shrugged. "I'm just training." He lied.

"Liar." The older man said, leaning against the tree next to him. "I know you're upset. What's wrong, Aniki?"

"Nothing, Jakotsu." He said, sheathing Banryuu. Jakotsu wasn't going to let it drop, and Bankotsu realized this, but he was going to put off telling him for as long as possible. He didn't want Jakotsu to get angry with Renkotsu again.

Those fights were always…eventful. He shuddered, remembering the last one, and the condition Jakotsu and Renkotsu had been in after it.

"I don't believe you." Jakotsu said, walking over to him and pinning him to the scarred tree. "Tell me the truth."

"Jakotsu, please…" Bankotsu muttered, trying to free himself from the taller man's grip. Jakotsu just tightened it and forced him to look into his eyes.

"What is it, Aniki?"

"It's nothing. Just something Renkotsu said."

"Did that baka say something to you again?"

"It's nothing, really." Bankotsu repeated, trying to free himself again. Jakotsu pinned him even harder, and Bankotsu winced.

"I don't believe you! What did he say?!"

"He just said that he'd make a better leader." Bankotsu muttered, looking away. He wasn't one to admit that it bothered him what the others thought of him, and it was very hard to convince Jakotsu. Jakotsu was good at reading the emotions in his leader's eyes, and Bankotsu knew it.

"Aniki, you know that's not true!" Jakotsu squealed, releasing Bankotsu from his grip. "You're a great leader!"

"Yeah, you think so. But who else does?"

"Everyone but Renkotsu!" He paused. "Well, Ginkotsu too, but that's only because he's so loyal to Renkotsu!"

"Well, I appreciate your support." Bankotsu said, turning away from him and walking back in the direction of their make-shift home for the moment.  
  
--Skippy Skippy--  
  
Bankotsu walked into the hut, sweaty and bloody from training. He scanned the shack for any signs of life and found none, and sighed, collapsing onto his make-shift mattress lazily. Because Jakotsu had interrupted him the night before when he was releasing his frustration, when he'd really been training today, he'd went a bit too hard on himself. He smoothed away a piece of his bangs and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

He mentally checked himself for injuries. His arm was cut up pretty badly, there was a slash on his chest, there were scratches all over his face, and he was bleeding from somewhere on his forehead, as well as a cut up hand. He sighed. "Fix it later." He muttered to himself, rolling over so that he was on his back and staring at the ceiling. Instead of seeing the ceiling, however, he saw another person looking back at him."Fix what, Aniki?" Jakotsu questioned concernedly.

"Just some cuts, some scratches. I'm bleeding quite a bit." Bankotsu answered absent-mindedly. He closed his eyes again, sighing. "I trained a bit too hard today."

"Why?"

"I was upset." Bankotsu admitted, not wanting to fight with anyone.

"Are you terribly tired?"

"Just feeling lazy. Not tired. If I need to do something, I will." He replied, opening his eyes.

"There something you wanted, Jakotsu?"

"Oh nothing…" Jakotsu muttered, taking a piece of straw from the make-shift mattress and twirling it in his fingers.

"Don't lie to me, Jaky-chan." He said sternly. "What do you want?"

"Oh…nothing in particular…"

"Jakot-" However, Bankotsu wasn't allowed to finish the statement. Jakotsu put one leg over each side of his mid-drift, slowly tracing the cut on Bankotsu's chest. He licked the blood off his finger.

"Mmmm…I love the way your blood tastes." He smiled sadistically.

"Do you?" Bankotsu asked, amused. "I thought you loved the way the inu's blood tasted."

"I love the way his blood runs." Jakotsu corrected. "I love the way you taste." He leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss, and ran his hands through Bankotsu's hair.

"Jakotsu…do you think I'm a bad leader?" Bankotsu asked as Jakotsu licked the blood off of his cheek.

"No." Jakotsu said, sitting up tracing the chest wound again. "Why, Aniki?"

"Renkotsu just thinks that he's a better leader an-"

"Stop." Jakotsu said, placing a finger over his mouth. "You're the best leader I've ever known, and if you keep questioning yourself because of Renkotsu, then I'll kill him."

"What if you like the way his blood runs too much?" Bankotsu teased, moaning slightly as Jakotsu nibbled at the cut on his neck.

"Renkotsu?" He laughed. "Please. I could see my reflection in his head. I would not enjoy watching his blood run." He kissed Bankotsu's head wound, licking the blood off of it. "The only one who can make me feel that way is you."

"And the inu." Bankotsu corrected.

"No, Bankotsu. That's different. The only one that can make me feel this way is you, and I don't want you questioning it anymore, you hear?" He laughed. "If I hear anymore of it, I'll just have to punish you."

"Oh really?" Bankotsu asked, chuckling. "And how do you plan on doing that?" "I'll make the wounds on your chest even deeper." He said, smiling. Bankotsu whined when Jakotsu grabbed his arm.

"Nani?" He asked.

"It's nothing…my arm, it just…" Bankotsu tried to pull the arm out of the older man's view, but Jakotsu grabbed it, pushing up the sleeve and looking at the cut up flesh."Aniki…you really were upset." Jakotsu said, licking the wounds. Bankotsu closed his eyes, sighing. "Well just have to make you feel better, won't we?"

"Mmm…" Bankotsu replied.  
  
)(Uh…yeah, yay for fluff? Review, if you like…::shrug:: )(


	5. Crappy Fanfiction!

**Title:** Crappy Fan-fiction  
**Author:** Pengwinn  
**Summary**: Even though I'm not that good at writing fan-fiction, and don't even know that much about Bankotsu and Jakotsu, I was really sick of reading the crappy Bank/Jak ficcies on line, and decided to write my own damned one, no matter how shitty it turned out.  
**Disclaimers:** Blah blah blah, not mine, blah blah blah, no sue, blah blah blah, no profit, blah blah blah, teenager with no life, blah blah blah, enjoy!  
  
**_--Random woodland area, by a lake...--_**  
  
Jakotsu sat perched in a tree, staring at the dark sky that was above his head. He sighed, noting that it wasn't a new moon yet, another day or so. "I just want to mess with Inu." He said, smiling. "His doggy ears are so cute…and…he bleeds so well…" He sighed again, more wistfully this time, and paused to look down at the ground below him.  
  
Bankotsu was lying on the ground, staring up the sky as well. But he was staring for a different reason. He was staring to look at the stars, and maybe pass off to sleep. Jakotsu knew that him talking about Inu-Yasha made Bankotsu jealous, but all he really wanted was to mess with the dog-demon until he could kill him off.  
  
'And that would be fun.' He thought longingly, suppressing the urge to sigh for the third time in the past three minuets. Besides, Bankotsu would never admit that the way that he obsessed over the inu actually upset him.  
  
Jakotsu made an oof sound as he jumped down from the tree, landing next to his leader in a mess of pink and yellow fabric. He laughed and crossed his legs as he propped himself up on his elbow next to the shorter man. "Aniki…" He said, twirling a piece of his hair around his finger.  
  
"Yes, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu said softly. His eyes were closed and he breathing was slowly evening out. He was drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Oh, nothing aniki. Forget it. It can wait 'till morning."  
  
"You sure, Jaky-chan?" He asked, half-awake. Jakotsu muttered mm-hmm at him and cuddled up on his leader's chest, sighing.  
  
"Alright." Bankotsu said, wrapping his arm around him and drifting off to sleep.  
  
**_--The Night After the New Moon--_**  
  
Jakotsu walked back to the cabin that the Shichinin-tai were calling home at the moment. Even though last night he and Bankotsu had fallen asleep under the stars outside, this horrid rotting shack was still what they normally housed in.  
  
He'd just gotten back from an interesting evening tracking down Inu-Yasha. The puppy was reverted to full human form during new moons, and  
  
Jakotsu had wanted to take that to his advantage. And he'd gotten pretty far. He'd gotten the dog-demon away from the others in his party, that hadn't been too difficult, he was in his human form, and the only one around when he'd snagged him was the whelp and Shippo. He chuckled to himself, just imagining Shippo trying to protect the inu from him. Things started to go downhill once he'd gotten the inu to a special hiding place, though.  
  
He'd taken him to an old shack he'd found, somewhat nearby the Shichinin-tai's place of residence, and he'd tied the inu to a bed frame inside. He'd had some fun, playing with the pup for a while, cutting him on his cheek, on the nape of his neck, here and there. The way the inu bled just made Jakotsu's heart beat too fast to feel healthy. It was something that stirred in him. He sighed, just thinking about it.  
  
Things would've gone just fine, but then Shippo had to run off and tell Sango and Miroku. Damn that stupid little fox-demon. He was such a party-pooper. The party had come to rescue the inu and when they found Jakotsu straddling him and licking the blood off his chest, well…they weren't too happy.  
  
Sango had attacked him with her bone boomerang, and Miroku had struck him with his staff. 'Damn them,' He thought angrily. 'I could've gotten somewhere with Inu-Yasha if they hadn't shown up. I could've even killed him…'  
  
As he walked into the shack, he saw Bankotsu sitting on a make-shift mattress in the corner, cleaning his sword. Suddenly a pang of guilt jumped into his chest. He'd forgotten about aniki… Bankotsu looked up. "You've been missing all day, Jakotsu." He said flatly. Suddenly Jakotsu knew he wasn't talking to Aniki, he was talking to Leader.  
  
"Sorry." He said meekly.  
  
"Where were you?" Bankotsu demanded.  
  
"I was…it was…"  
  
"It was?" Bankotsu motioned him over to sit down in front of him. Jakotsu did as he was told and sat down in front of his leader.  
  
"It was the full moon…and Inu-Yasha was vulnerable, so I thought that I could play with him and maybe kill him so that-"  
  
"Stop, Jakotsu." He said, holding up a hand. He sighed, and shook his head. "You were off with inu again?" The switch between aniki and leader was somewhat disorienting.  
  
Suddenly he was no longer the determined leader, he was the hurt, jealous, and offended lover.  
  
"Hai." Jakotsu said meekly, looking down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Why?" Jakotsu looked into Bankotsu's eyes, but couldn't quite put his finger on what emotion was dominating them: lust, anger, or pain.  
  
"I just love the way his blood runs…" He said, playfully biting on his nail. "It…it makes me feel…my heart beats so fast…I've never felt that before." He finished.  
  
"Oh." Bankotsu said, looking back down at his sword, cleaning it some more. The unsaid words still hung in the air. Jakotsu felt another pang of guilt in his stomach. 'How come I can't get that feeling off of you?' Jakotsu thought. 'Is that what you want to know, Aniki?'  
  
"Aniki, what's the matter?" He phrased the question better aloud than in his mind.  
  
"Nothing." Bankotsu lied, not looking up from his cleaning job. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Aniki stop lying!" Jakotsu demanded. "You know I hate it when you lie!"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Jaky-chan. Nothing."  
  
"How come I can't get that feeling from you, is that what you want to know, Aniki?" Jakotsu asked, this time aloud. Bankotsu stopped cleaning his sword for a minuet, his hand freezing over the blade, a slight blush coming to his cheeks and his breathing stopping short.  
  
"Yes." He whispered.  
  
Jakotsu moved over to him and pushed his sword away, sitting on his lap, straddling him in much the same way he had the inu-chan just hours before. He kissed Bankotsu's neck affectionately and sighed, licking his ear lobe. "Because I love you too much to hurt you."  
  
He leaned in for a kiss, and smiled, feeling Bankotsu's eagerness. The jealousy was unmasked, unhidden, no matter how hard Bankotsu tried to hide it.  
  
Bankotsu broke the passionate lip lock, and Jakotsu opened his eyes, confused. "You're not angry, are you aniki?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"No." Bankotsu said, sighing. "What were you going to say to me the other night?"  
  
"The other night?"  
  
"When we fell asleep by the lake."  
  
"Oh." Jakotsu smiled, resting his lips against his leader's. "I was going to tell you that I loved you."  
  
)(Well, that was a crappy one-shot fic, and I'm horrible with Bank/Jak. Hoo-rah.--; Review, if you like.)(


	6. You're All I'll Ever Need

_Hey hey all!_

_I know, it's been so long since I've written a fluff fic. Actually, it's just been a while since I've written a fic…lol…XD…so yeah, I was bored, and felt like writing fan fiction…and I read one of my old stories, and I got inspired. So here is that crap that is my fluff fan fiction, posted for the world to see, and to hate. Enjoy!_

_Your faithful fan fiction slave monkey,_

_Pengwinn_

Demons. They just never got tired, did they? Bankotsu looked around, growling. He and the five other members of Shichinin-tai were fighting seven demons. They were lower level demons, not really worth the effort, not much of a threat. But it was training, and they were rather annoying, so why not take off a few of them?

As he slashed Banryuu through another of them, he sighed, breathing raggedly. His body wasn't taking well to the strain of fighting lately. He'd been overworking himself. **Again**. He always overworked himself, it seemed. Being the leader of a group of killers for hire was never an easy job. Especially not for someone his age.

He looked around at the other members, and saw them all still extremely energetic. Suikotsu was fighting just as mercilessly as ever, slashing his steel claws into the nearest demon and moving on to the next. Renkotsu was lighting everything within rage on fire, trying to contain it and keep it from his fellow members. Ginkotsu was just smashing around in Renkotsu's wake, hoping to make kills here and there. Kyoukotsu's ball and chain was whirling around like mad, and he barely missed Mukotsu, who's poison was most likely just creeping into one of the demons veins as they fought.

Bankotsu stopped. He counted the members outside. "One…two…three…four…five…**_JAKOTSU_**!"

He ran back to the hut that was currently the group's residence, Banryuu still hanging at his side, infuriated. Of all the things he could do. All the things the stupid bourei could do. This was by far too much. Running away when they were in the middle of training-in the middle of a BATTLE. And Bankotsu had to take one guess at who he was back at the hut with.

_:Meanwhile, back at the hut.:_

"Come on Puppy, it won't hurt that much. Only a _little_." Jakotsu giggled happily, playing with a small piece of Inu-Yasha's hair. He ran a finger nail across the dog demon's cheek, slowly slicing into the skin. Inu-Yasha bit back a whine and growled instead. "Oh! I like 'em feisty!" Jakotsu squealed.

"Aren't you angering your _precious_ Bankotsu?" Inu-Yasha snapped, hoping to use the sadist's other obsession to his advantage. "I mean, isn't he possessive?"

"He's busy fighting demons right now. He doesn't have any time for _me_." He pouted at Inu-Yasha, wiping away a fake tear. He giggled. "But you do!"

"Because I have no other choice."

"Well, I'm sure Aniki won't mind we're borrowing his bed." Jakotsu said, shrugging. He had Inu-Yasha pinned on Bankotsu's bed, straddling him. He had his sword at his side, ready to use when necessary. But he was having fun playing with the half-breed for the moment, so he wasn't going to use that yet. He chuckled, slowly kissing each part of the dog demon's jaw. Inu-Yasha let a moan escape, accidentally, and Jakotsu smiled. "Like that, my Puppy?"

"I'm not **YOUR** puppy." He growled.

"Of course you are." Jakotsu pouted. "You don't belong to that stupid whelp. You're mine. Aaaaaall mine."

"Wouldn't you prefer your Aniki?"

"Oh, I'd take _you_ over Aniki _any_ _day_."

"Is that so?" Bankotsu growled, leaning in the doorway of the small hut. He took in the scene in a quick glance. _His_ Jakotsu was straddling the dog-demon, in _his_ hut, on _his_ bed.

"Aniki!" Jakotsu squealed, looking entirely surprised. "Are you done with the demons already, I-"

"You were supposed to be helping me fight with those damned demons, me and the rest of your team members, or did you forget that?" His voice was low, and even.

"Aniki, I saw the puppy, and I just…I couldn't contain myself, I mean, he was right there, and he was all alone, and…"

"So you directly disobeyed my orders! And you picked the dog-demon over me? You'll take him over me any day, was that what you said?" The rage was beyond normal level now, Bankotsu was also hurt. HIS Jakotsu picked the dog over him. He'd take him ANY DAY. It took all his moral strength not to lash out at the dog and kill him now.

"Aniki, I didn't mean that I-"

"Get it out of here. Now." He hissed. "And then come back. We need to talk." He pointed to the door, his eyes filled with rage. Jakotsu dragged the dog demon out of the shack, head hung low, leaving Bankotsu to deal with his pain in silence.

He slowly paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. His sword lay in the corner, untouched, un guarded. Just thrown. His shirt was on the mattress, because he'd been sweating so much from the battle that it smelled horrible, and there were bloodstains all over it. He had cuts on his chest, his stomach, that were still bleeding, needed to be tended to. But he paced, back and forth, back and forth, relentlessly, as though pacing would be able to help him figure out exactly what Jakotsu had meant.

He couldn't understand how Jakotsu would pick the puppy over him. What was it? Was he not good enough? Was it the ears? The growling? The over-all demeanor? He had fleas! He smelled! Why couldn't Bankotsu be better than him? What about the demon made Jakotsu's blood boil? The lust in his eyes whenever the puppy's name was mentioned was hard enough to deal with, not to mention the way he looked when he had the demon in his grasp. All Bankotsu wanted was for Jakotsu to feel that way about him. But he could never get that, because he wasn't good enough. Damn it! He wasn't good enough!

He paced, paced, paced. Nightfall came. The other members walked into the hut, worn out from a day of work. They asked where to sleep. He told them outside. The fresh air would do them good. They asked where Jakotsu was. He told them he was taking care of an order. They nodded, and went outside, to sleep. Tired. He paced, paced, paced.

Finally, Jakotsu returned. He slowly walked into the hut, his head down, the aura about him panicky. He looked up and Bankotsu slowly met his eyes. "Aniki, I-" Bankotsu held up a hand to stop him.

"Why?"

"Aniki?" He looked confused at the sudden question, and Bankotsu realized it didn't really make much sense. It made sense to his mind, that had been pacing back and forth for so long.

"Why him?"

"Ban-chan, it's not like that!" He squealed.

"What is about him that…" He paused, looking away. "Why is he so much better than me? Is it the ears? Is it the demon in him? Is it the fact that he's alive? Is it-"

Jakotsu walked forward and put a single finger over his lips. "Aniki, he's not better than you. No one can ever be." He snuggled up close to Bankotsu chest, smiling happily. "He's just fun to play with."

"You get this fire in your eyes whenever someone mentions his name, and when he's there with you, you just…you just…"

"Aniki, are you jealous?" Jakotsu laughed, slowly tracing a line on his chest. "You don't need to be jealous. He's a play toy that gets tossed away. You're the one I keep using for ever."

"Then how come he keeps coming back?"

"You won't let me play with him!"

"Because I don't want you to play with him! I want you for myself! You're mine, damn it! I don't want to loose you to anyone else!"

There was a sudden silence at the outburst the younger man had made. Bankotsu turned away, embarrassed, a blush forming over his cheeks.

"Bankotsu, you'd never loose me to anyone else." Jakotsu smiled, trying not to bask too much in his lover's open insecurity. It was so occasional that he got this opportunity that he couldn't help himself but enjoy it. He turned Bankotsu's face to his and pulled him into a deep kiss, breaking it to smile and bop his nose. "I love you. I tell you that so many times, but you just don't believe me, do you?"

"I want to, I really do. But when I see you with the inu, and when I see the way you get all fired up, I just can't help it but.."

"Get jealous?"

"Yes." He whispered softly, turning away again. Jakotsu pinned him against the wall, nibbling at his ear.

"I'm still all worked up. Want to help me fix it?"

"Wouldn't you rather have the puppy?"

"No. Your blood tastes better, Aniki. And you can handle much more pain than he can." Jakotsu laughed, leading him over the mattress. "Unless you'd rather go find some other whore to mess around with?"

"You're all I'll ever need."

:Fin:

)(Well, yay for the most crappiest crapfilled crap there is, ne? Congrats for reading it. Review, if you want. Eh, it's not good, so I don't expect any.

YFSSM

Pengwinn)(


End file.
